


(Don't) Take Me For Granted

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Rentboys, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Apparently love at first sight is included with this impulsive deal





	(Don't) Take Me For Granted

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the names Sean and Anthony for Spot and Race?

Sean exhales, his hands gripping the seat of the chair he’s on. His hips shift a little and he bites his lip when another wave of pleasure ripples through his body. He’s shirtless, jeans pulled down past his hips, while the guy in front of him has rid himself of all his clothes. Sean glances down, mesmerized by how the guy sucks and licks at his cock like it was his life’s calling. Sean runs a hand through the guy’s hair, clearing his throat as he does so. 

“Hey, what’s your name?” Sean breathes. 

The guy smiles around Sean’s cock before pulling off, giving Sean another lick which makes Sean shiver. 

“You getting sappy on me?” The guy teases, his hand wrapping around the base of Sean’s cock. He gives a few pumps and Sean begins to forget himself again. 

“Is it that weird of a question?” His voice breaks and Sean curses the blush he knows has formed on his face.

The guy shrugs, seemingly unable to help himself as he laps at Sean’s tip. “Well, I got lots of names.”

Sean laughs a little at this, relating all too well. “Which one do you want me to moan when I come?”

This stops the guy and he raises an eyebrow at Sean. “You’re paying me. You’re the one who should be calling the shots.”

“Yeah, but,” Sean leans forward, a finger tracing down the guy’s face. “I want you to enjoy this too.”

A sudden softness crosses the guy’s face and the two meet in a gentle kiss.

“I’m going to make you scream ‘Anthony’,” the guy murmurs on Sean’s lips, pecking him once more before pushing Sean back into his seated position and resuming his sucking. 

“Anthony,” Sean sighs, his knees shaking when Anthony moans around his cock. 

Sean pushes into Anthony’s mouth, but between the pumping, licking, and massaging, it takes Sean no time at all to come. True to Anthony’s word, Sean shouts out his name, hands embedded in Anthony’s hair. Sean’s cock pops out of Anthony’s mouth, some of his release dripping onto Anthony’s face and Sean rushes to apologize, only to almost become hard again at the sight of Anthony wiping off his own face with a finger and licking off the cum. 

Sean wants to laugh, yet he chooses to grab Anthony by his arms and he pulls Anthony onto his lap, stroking his cock. Anthony moans into Sean shoulder, gripping onto him as Sean speeds up his pumping. Anthony is pleading now, begging Sean to go faster and Sean takes pity on him. 

Anthony’s nails dig into Sean’s skin when he comes, his moan turns into a sob. He shakes in Sean’s arms, worrying Sean just enough to hold Anthony back. Anthony’s face is tear-streaked and Sean stares at him with a silent question. 

“Never had someone like you,” Anthony laughs as he wipes away some stray tears. “This was nice.”

“It doesn’t have to be the last time,” Sean blurts out. He’s not sure where this is coming from beyond the need to see Anthony again. 

Feel, breathe, and see Anthony. They may be strangers off the street, Anthony making a quick buck to get by, but Sean sees so much more that could happen between them. 

“Do you mean it?” Anthony breaks Sean’s thoughts and Sean cups Anthony’s face in his hands. 

“I do. If you want.”

When Anthony throws his arms around Sean, that’s all the answer Sean needs and he thinks that maybe he’ll be able to give Anthony more than just the money in his pocket tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> A part of me wants to make this a long story, but I don't even know where I'd start


End file.
